


Unexpected Nova

by MistyWaters1192



Series: Unexpected Nova [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWaters1192/pseuds/MistyWaters1192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With technology as advanced as it is, the Federation is able to predict when a supernova will occur. Starships are often sent to monitor these events. What happens when a country doctor aboard the USS Enterprise visits a seemingly deserted planet, only to come across an entity that he never thought he would meet? What happens when he comes to observe an unexpected nova? McCoy/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

Hello, All! This is my very first attempt to write a Star Trek Fanfiction! I was posting this on fanfiction.net, and I will continue to do so, but I am trying to see which format I like better. Star Trek is such a huge part of who I am and I am always hesitant to write about what I love because if I can't get the characters just right, I immediately write it off as trash. I am my own worst critic. That being said, I am not posting this story because I think it's good. I am posting to get into the habit of writing again. I am trying to relearn the art of story telling. Any and all criticism is appreciated. This is my first chapter story in three years. Thanks for your time and enjoy the story!

~~~~~-denotes passage of time or POV change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The _Enterprise_ was currently in orbit around a newly discovered M-class planet. Captain James Kirk sat on the Bridge of the Enterprise, listening to his Vulcan First Officer rattle off details about the planet obtained via scans.

            “Scans show a wild array of terrain, from forestation to rocky mountain terrain. Air quality almost identical to that of Earth’s. No clear indication of civilization present.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Spock,” said Kirk, nodding in Spock’s direction, “It appears as if we have a bit of an interesting situation on our hands. A landing party will beam down to the planet to investigate.”

            Kirk pressed the comm button on his chair, “Kirk to McCoy”.

            “McCoy here,” answered a slight southern drawl.

            “Doctor McCoy, we are beaming down to the planet’s surface. I’d like you and your best botanist to accompany us. Meet me in the transporter room.”

            “Acknowledged, Jim,” responded McCoy.

            “Spock,” the captain stood up, “You’re with me,” he hit the comm button once again, “Mr. Scott, you have the con. Please report to the Bridge.”

            “Aye, Captain. On my way,” said the thick Scottish brogue.

~~~~~~~~

           Arriving in the transporter room, Kirk found McCoy, and a young woman with vivid red hair and earth colored eyes. Her gaze met Kirk’s and she smiled brightly, addressing the captain with a voice as vibrant as her hair.

            “Lieutenant Sarah Shulter, reporting for duty, Captain. Doctor McCoy said you required a botanist, and I am the best on board.”

            “Lieutenant Shulter was top of her class, and even expanded farther into medical territory. She finds new healing properties in alien plant life more than anyone I’ve ever worked with,” Bones praised, smiling at Shulter.

            “Good to have you aboard, Lieutenant. Let’s head down now,” said Kirk.

            The landing party of four stood on the transporter.

            “Energize” Kirk said to the attendant.

            The transporter hummed to life, and the landing party faded away.

~~~~~~~~

            When they rematerialized, McCoy exhaled the breath he had been holding. Years of using the transporter had not eased his anxiety about it. A man wasn’t meant to have his molecules scattered through space like that. It just wasn’t natural.

            Spock had already begun scans of the surrounding, as had Shulter. Kirk was looking around. They had materialized in a dense forest with large wild-looking trees. Crosses between redwoods and willows, the trees loomed over the landing party, beautifully ominous in their size and delicacy. Shulter approached the nearest one, and scanned it, looking up into it’s thick branches with delicate ends. A smiled played across her face.

            “Marvelous,” she whispered, leaning in and inhaling slowly. She detected the scent of pine. Her smile grew even wider, and she extracted several tubes to gather samples to bring back to the ship and analyze.

            “Captain,” Spock called, “I’m picking up strange blips of energy all around us.”

            “Cause?”

            “Unknown at this time. As quickly as it appears, it vanishes. I will attempt to isolate it.”

            “Any risk to us?” asked Kirk.

            “Not likely, Captain.”

            McCoy had wandered through some of the trees, leaving the other three behind. Squinting ahead, he could barely make out a brightness. As he approached it, he heard the familiar crashing sound of waves. “I’ll be damned” he murmured to himself.

            “Bones?” Kirk’s voice was raised.

            “Over here, Jim,” McCoy answered over his shoulder, “And you are not gonna believe this!”

            McCoy pushed forward, hearing the sound of his comrades footsteps close behind him. Before he knew it, he had stepped directly onto a sandy beach, the waves roaring, the wind whipping their hair about. McCoy breathed in deeply, tasting the saltiness in the air. Nothing like fresh air from the coastline to get the lungs open.

            “A beach. With a forest this thick beside it?” Shulter collected samples of the sand at their feet, “Captain, I could stay here forever.”

            Kirk smiled knowingly. He, too, could stay awhile, “You’ll have to content yourself with only an hour or so, Lieutenant.”  

            They continued to explore, mapping out what they could. Farther down the coast, they could make out mountains. To the left seemed to be grassy plains. And Spock, consistent in his scans, insisted that a desert lay on the opposite side of the forest. The land blended seamlessly together. Trudging back into the forest, the landing party began to separate. Kirk kept a watchful eye on each of his crew members.

            “Captain,” Spock approached Kirk, scanner in hand, “I find it…most unusual that we have not encountered any animal life. There is no indication that animals have ever existed here. Yet a perfect ecosystem exists, one that could support a large variety of animal species.”

            “I agree, Spock,” said Kirk, looking around at the trees, their dangling leaves swaying too and fro in the soft breeze, “It’s unsettling. I-”

            “Captain!” Shulter cried.

            Kirk and Spock wheeled around. And, floating at eye level, was a slightly pulsating orb of light. The crew froze. Spock scanned the orb. As he did so, the light flickered, and drew closer to the Vulcan. It shone with slight colors, the way crystal shines in light.

            “Captain, it is emitting the same energy the scanners could not identify before.”

            “What is it, Spock?” asked Kirk quietly.

            “I do not have enough information, at present, to logically speculate.”

            “Spock,” McCoy had approached from behind the orb, “It reacted when you scanned it.”

            “I, too, noticed that, Doctor,” the science officer said softly.

            “Back away from it, Spock,” McCoy said, a little louder than he meant to. The orb darted back so fast, it startled McCoy. He stumbled backward, as the light hung in front of him, glowing softly. It swayed as it hovered, left to right.

            “It responds to sounds,” Spock said, keeping his voice low, “Fascinating. Doctor, do not move. We will attempt to draw the entity away.”

            “Mm-hmm,” McCoy hummed. The entity was so close to McCoy that it responded to his soft mm-hmm with a humming sound. It glowed brighter momentarily, then reverted back to a soft glow.

            Spock raised an eyebrow. Then, he took a chance, “We will not harm you.”

            Immediately, the orb flew back, whipping around Spock’s head, and stopping in front of the Vulcan. McCoy let out the breath he had been holding, and began to approach Spock and the Captain again, motioning for Shulter to stay where she was.

            “You are in no danger,” Spock continued.

            The orb flickered, and circled Spock’s head once more. It drew closer, then there were numerous bright lights in the treetops, all moving in a frenzy, but keeping their distance. The orb at their level dimmed considerably. McCoy noted that it almost seemed to…cower. Another orb, much larger than the first, spiraled down, as the smaller orb drew away from it. The larger orb was a deep blue. It flashed menacingly. The smaller orb flickered as the larger one circled it. The smaller one grew dimmer, and McCoy felt its fear.

            “Leave it alone!” McCoy shouted.

            The blue orb grew bright and bore down on the doctor. The smaller orb darted forward, hovering in front of McCoy, trying to make itself brighter. The blue orb halted. Then, it dimmed and rose back into the treetops. The lights faded until only the original was left. The orb of light drifted away from McCoy and flickered rapidly. McCoy could still sense the fear, but he couldn’t explain why it was there. Spock had moved toward McCoy and now stood beside him. Kirk let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

            “You’re safe now,” McCoy said to the orb. The orb continued to shudder and flicker.

            “Doctor, it does not understand. I would not be surprised if it could not comprehend anything we said to it. I had already stated that the entity was safe.”

            “That may be Spock,” McCoy said, “But maybe it can respond to sounds and feelings.”

            “Indeed? That is a possibility, considering it responded vibrantly to your emotional outburst,” Spock gazed quizzically at the orb.

            “You’re safe now,” McCoy repeated. Then, he drew breath and let out a long sigh of relief that he accompanied with a soft hum. The orb grew bright, then dimmed slowly as it hummed back in the same way. The orb floated closer to McCoy, and, without thinking, the doctor raised a hand to touch the entity.

            “Doctor!” Spock warned, grabbing McCoy’s hand, and at that moment, the orb made contact with them both. There was a blinding flash of bright dazzling light. Both McCoy and Spock were on the ground.

            “Spock! Bones!” Kirk rushed to his fallen friends, turning each of them over. Spock’s eyes opened and he sat up. McCoy groaned and opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. “Are you two alright?”

            “I am uninjured, Captain,” Spock said, steadily.

            “M’alright, Jim. Just surprised.”

            “What were you thinking, Bones? We don’t know what that thing is. You could’ve been killed,” Kirk eyed his chief medical officer critically.

            “I don’t know, I-” McCoy glanced over Kirk’s shoulder, and his eyes widened, “Jim…”

            Kirk turned. There, in the middle of the forest floor, was a naked woman. She was lying face down on the floor, in a semi-fetal position, black hair covered her face from view. Shulter had approached the three men, and the four of them stared at the woman. McCoy got to his feet and made to walk over to the woman, but Jim grabbed hold of his shoulder.

            “Let go of me, Jim,” said McCoy.

            “Bones, we don’t know who or what she is.”

            “We do know that she needs help, and I’ll be damned if I let you stand in the way. I’m a doctor, damnit, so unless you plan on knocking me out, you can stay out of it.”

            Kirk sighed as McCoy knelt beside the woman. Always thinking about his patients.

            “Jim, give me something to cover her up with,” McCoy said. Kirk called up to the Enterprise, and had a blanket beamed down. McCoy covered the woman, then laid a cautious hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake and withdrawing his hand, “Can you hear me, darlin’?”

            She stirred, and her head raised slightly off the ground. She tried to push herself up on shaking arms. McCoy made to help her, but at his touch, she gasped and tried to stand, but her legs shook violently, and she fell the ground, the blanket falling underneath her. She began to back away, the dark hair hiding her face.

            “Easy now, we aren’t gonna hurt you. You’re safe,” McCoy assured her, inching forward in a crouch.

            The woman froze at the word “safe”. She took a shaky breath, and hummed out the way McCoy had done with the orb. McCoy’s eyes widened.

            “Jim…She’s the orb,” McCoy whispered.

            “Beam back to the Enterprise,” Kirk addressed Shulter, “And let sickbay know we are bringing in a patient.”

            “Aye, sir,” Shulter said softly, pulling out her communicator and indicating she was ready for beam up. Once she had dematerialized, McCoy addressed the woman.

            “You are safe,” he repeated.

            “S…Sa-fe…” the woman repeated in a slight southern drawl.

            Spock raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes. Now, can you look at me, darlin’?”

            The woman drew her knees up to her chest, the blanket uselessly lying beneath her. She raised her head and looked at the doctor. And he found his owns eyes staring back at him. Kirk inhaled sharply. The woman turned at the noise, her hair shifting aside slightly to reveal a set of pointed ears. McCoy gaped at her. Spock’s eyebrows were in danger of being lost in his hair. McCoy swallowed.

            “My name is Leonard McCoy.”

            She tilted her head to the side, “Le…Le…”

            “Len-nerd” McCoy sounded it out slowly.

            “Len-nerd” she repeated.

            “That’s right,” McCoy smiled and put a hand on his chest, “Leonard.”

            She reached out and touched McCoy’s chest, “Leonard.”

            She shivered, the slight breeze causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin.

            “There is a blanket beneath you,” McCoy said, indicating the cloth.

            The woman shifted to her right, and McCoy grabbed the blanket and draped it over her. She instinctively drew it close to her.

            “Can you stand?” he nodded, demonstrating.

            She attempted to stand, but her legs shook like a newborn babes, and McCoy caught her before she crumpled. She leaned gratefully against the doctor’s support. She sighed.

            “Captain, I want to get her back to the ship,” McCoy said, brushing her hair back to see those pointed ears again. “I need to know what’s going on here.”

            “Agreed, Bones, but I’m taking every precaution. We still don’t know what she is,” Kirk reiterated.

            “Doctor,” Spock was still gazing at the woman, “I would like your permission to study the tests you run on this entity. I am…curious as to what has occurred.”

            McCoy nodded, his attention on the woman, who was gazing at him with those bright blue eyes.

            “Kirk to Enterprise,” Kirk said into his communicator, “Four to beam up.”

            McCoy held the woman tightly to comfort her as she gasped. He didn’t think that the transporting would unsettle her. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and held her close with the other, his thumb stroking her shoulder in a comforting way. She closed her eyes, and held her breath.

            When she opened them again, she found herself not surround by trees, but by unfamiliar structures.

            “Welcome,” said Captain Kirk, “To the U.S.S. Enterprise.”


	2. What's In A Name?

  Here is chapter two! Thanks for your patience! Any and all criticism is welcome!

~~~~~~- denotes passage of time or POV change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*        

          Down in sickbay, the woman was sitting on the bio-bed, eyes darting around curiously. She was dressed in some spare white clothes. McCoy was the only other person in the room. The captain had sent a security team to stand outside of sickbay, and Spock was in the next room, giving McCoy a moment alone with the woman. He approached her, holding a scanner in his hand. From what he was seeing, it wasn’t just her ears that were Vulcan-esque. Her heart was in the same place as Spock’s. Her blood was red, as a human’s. Her eyes sparkled brightly, seeming to emit a subtle glowing light.

            “Let’s start out basic, okay?” McCoy said, “Do you have a name?”

            “Name?” she asked. Her vocal responses were getting better. McCoy noted that she could repeat things easily, and he was almost certain that she had a basic understanding of what he said.

            “Your name,” McCoy put a hand on his chest, “Leonard.”

            Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, “Leonard,” then her eyes clouded, and, to McCoy’s amazement, they changed to the deep brown of Spock’s, “No name,” she murmured.

            “That’s okay, darlin’,” McCoy said, “We can come up with one for you.”

            She smiled again, her eyes jumped back to blue, and she put her hand on McCoy’s. He, for an instant, felt her emotions, her gratitude.

            “Now,” McCoy smiled back, grasping her hand in his gently, “You seem very healthy. I think the most important to get your communication skills up so that you can convey what you are thinking. You can stay in here,” he pulled the monitor next to the bed in front of her, and turned it on. The computer began running a program to help educate her. She watched it eagerly, her eyes dancing. He noted that, as she focused, her eyes turned to the dark brown of Spock’s once again. McCoy raised an eyebrow. Then, he left her to join Spock in the next room. The Vulcan was standing over the computer, running over the woman’s blood tests.

            “Fascinating,” Spock said, “Her blood has Vulcan properties. But is, for the most part, human.”

            “That’s not all, Spock. Her eyes change color. From blue to brown. They glow. And I think,” McCoy ran his hand through his hair, staring over his shoulder, “I think she may even have telepathic abilities.”

            Spock raised an eyebrow, “Fascinating. I would be greatly interested to observe these abilities for myself.”

            McCoy shook his head, holding up a hand, “Not tonight, Spock. The poor girl’s been through a lot.”

            “Doctor, if she is indeed telepathic, she may not understand that she has the ability to influence others. Or perhaps she does, and will use that ability against us.”

            “I understand that. I also know that it’s been an overwhelming day for her. As Chief Medical Officer, it is my duty to see to the physical and mental health of everyone aboard this ship. This includes her now. You’ll have to wait.”

            McCoy’s classic glare was aimed at the Vulcan, who nodded, stating, “Very well, Doctor. Tomorrow evening at 2200 hours.”

            McCoy nodded.

            “If you’ll excuse me, Doctor. I must return to the bridge.”

            McCoy nodded again. Spock turned and left sickbay, the doors gliding shut behind him. Sighing McCoy took some time and filled out a medical chart about this Jane Doe. He noted everything he had seen, including how she came to exist in a humanoid body. He stared at the computer, going over the report again and again, trying to make sense of it. How could an entity go from a singular ball of energy into a humanoid? McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in awe of this woman’s existence. And those eyes… Those eyes may have the same properties as himself and Spock’s, but the glow. The _life_ that these eyes had. The light was heart-stopping. He looked at the time, and jumped. He had been in his office for over an hour. Getting to his feet, he made his way back to the woman. McCoy strode back into the next room, where he found the woman staring critically at the screen, her eyes the deep brown of Spock’s.

            “You have only an 8-liter jug and a 3-liter jug. Both containers are unmarked, but are precisely the quantities specified. You need exactly 4 liters of water. Explain how you can get 4 liters of water.” the computer stated.

            McCoy raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn he set up the computer for elementary level questions, mainly language based. He moved forward to change the setting again, but stopped as the woman spoke, “Fill the three liter jug three times, each time pouring the three liter jug into the eight liter jug. Once the eight liter jug is full, you will be left with one liter in the three liter jug. Empty out the full eight liter jug. Pour the remaining water in the three liter jug into the eight liter jug. Then fill up the three liter jug, dumping the water into the eight liter jug. This will give you four liters, precisely.”

            McCoy’s jaw dropped. This was farther along than he expected her to be. When they had had to reeducate Uhura after contact with Nomad, it had taken her an hour to say a word. This woman was clearly intelligent, and picked up concepts rapidly.

            “Correct,” the computer responded.

            Her eyes flashed blue in delight, faded to brown, then back to blue when she looked up and saw McCoy.

            “Leonard!” she cried, smiling, “Hello.”

            The grin might have split his face in half. Her emotions were infectious, “Hello! I see you’ve got a grasp of language alright.”

            “It is interesting,” she said, “On my planet, we have no need for words. We communicate through light. I know that may seem impossible, but it made sense. We are formless entities, unable to hold physical shape for very long. I have not yet mastered this way of communication, but I can now communicate with you.”

            Her voice took the same cadence as Spcok’s, but the slight southern drawl that emerged was McCoy’s.

            “Well, that’s good to hear!” McCoy beamed at her, “I’m glad that everything is working to your liking. But, you know, it is getting mighty late. We should probably turn in.”

            “Turn in? Turn into what?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

            McCoy grinned, “It’s an expression. It means to rest. To go to sleep.”

            “Sleep?”

            “Yes,” McCoy sat down beside her on the biobed, “Sleep is what we need to function. It recharges us.”

            “We have no need for sleep,” she said simply, “We simply exist. We have no need for rest.”

            McCoy raised an eyebrow, “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of a species that didn’t need to rest now and again. You have no time where you just…stop functioning, and rest? Where you dream?”

            “Dream?” she continued to look confused, “I do not know what dreams are, Leonard. We do not stop functioning. We exist. When we finally feel tired, we…” she struggled, trying to find the right word for it, “We dim. We fade. Forever.”

            “You mean you stop living?” McCoy asked, horrified.

            “We cease to exist. We fade into nothing,” she clarified. She stated it so matter-of-factly that McCoy had to wonder if she had ever seen any of those entities fade away.

            “Well, when you exist like this, your body will need rest. Our bodies can’t function without rest. We need it to survive. It’s how we keeping going, day to day,” McCoy smiled, “So, I’ll speak with the Captain about getting you some quarters.”

            She nodded, then placed her hand on McCoy’s. He felt a surge of emotion that was not his own. An overwhelming sense of gratitude engulfed him, and he drew in a quick breath. Her eyes twinkled like starlight, and she smiled at him.

            “Thank you, Leonard. I truly appreciate all that you have done for me. I cannot wait to learn about you.”

            McCoy nodded, “It was no trouble at all.”

            Getting to his feet, he walked to the comm and pressed a button. The bosun whistle sounded, “McCoy to Kirk.”

            “Kirk here.”

            “Jim, I need to know where you want our guest settled for the evening,” McCoy said, smiling at the woman, who smiled back.

            “Of course, Bones. I’ll be down in sickbay as soon as possible.”

            McCoy raised an eyebrow, “You know, Jim, I know the ship as well as anyone. I could show her to her room.”

            “I will meet you in sickbay, Bones.”

            McCoy stared, then, “Acknowledged.” and shut off the comm.

            “You look troubled.”

            “It isn’t like Jim to be so…vague.”

            “Jim?” she asked, “Which one was Jim?”

            McCoy looked at her, “He’s the Captain. The one in the gold shirt.”

            “Ah. I see. He is the leader, is he not? I am certain he wishes to ascertain my threat level to that of his ship and crew.”

            “Be that as it may, he doesn’t usually escort people to their quarters,” McCoy shook his head.

            So, they waited for Kirk to arrive. McCoy was dying to ask about her life as an entity of light. But he didn’t want to overwhelm her. So, instead, he talked about something else.

            “Have you decided on a name yet?” he asked.

            She looked back at the computer, “No.”

            “Not even a tiny idea?” he asked.

            “No,” she repeated, “We had no use for names. Everyone felt different, so there was no need to have names at all. I do not know where to begin.”

            “Well, that’s alright. I’m sure it’ll come to you, darlin’.”

            Her eyes snapped back to him, “What does that mean? Darlin’?”

            McCoy laughed, “Sorry about that. It’s a term of endearment.”

            “Is that a name? Am I Darlin’?” she asked.

            “No, no,” McCoy shook his head, “It’s just a word that means that I am fond of you. It’s not your name.”

            “I see…” she thought for a moment, eyes churning from blue to brown and back again, “The Captain called you ‘Bones’. Is that a term of endearment?”

            “Sort of,” McCoy said, “ ‘Bones’ is my nickname. It’s what the Captain calls me. He and I have been friends for a long time.”

            “A nickname?”

            “Yeah, a nickname is sorta like a term of endearment, but it’s not really. It’s hard to explain the difference.”

            “Perhaps there is no difference, in a way.”

            “Perhaps you’re right,” he said.

            The sickbay doors opened, and Kirk stepped in. He strode over to McCoy and the woman.

            “Hello. I’m Captain James T. Kirk. I hope Bones has been taking good care of you.”

            She smiled, “Yes, Captain. Leonard has taken very good care of me, and has been exceedingly kind. I am the orb of light that you encountered on the planet’s surface.”

            “Do you…have a name?” asked the captain.

            “No. Not yet. We have no need of names on the planet.”

            “I’d like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.”

            “Not tonight, Jim,” McCoy said suddenly.

            “Bones, I can’t have her running around the ship without knowing why she is here.”

            “I understand that, Jim, but the girl has been through a lot today. Can’t you question her tomorrow? After a good night’s sleep?”

            “I have only a few questions that I need answered now. The rest can wait,” Kirk looked at McCoy, “I won’t overwhelm her, Bones.”

            McCoy nodded, reluctantly. The woman looked at McCoy, then Kirk, then back at McCoy, “I appreciate your concern, Leonard, but the Captain does have valid misgivings about my presence. I do not mind.”

            McCoy nodded again, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, watching the two beings interact. Kirk stood in front of the woman.

            “I need to know how you came to be here. How did you go from an energy mass to a being with a body?”

            She thought, eyes darkening as she contemplated, “I…do not know, Captain. It is difficult to explain. Essentially, as I was, as long as I desired to exist, I could continue to exist. I have lived for thousands of years. I am considered to be very young. There are entities that have lived for eons. They have watched space and time progress since the beginning. But to explain that, to explain what that is, it is nearly impossible. I, myself, am not sure what happened. I made contact with Leonard and…” she glanced at McCoy, who said, “Spock.”

            “And Spock,” she continued, “And everything was pulled apart and put together. I felt as if I was collapsing, and simultaneously exploding. There are no words to describe what transpired.”

            Kirk licked his lips and nodded, “You said that you could exist as long as you desired it. Are your people immortal?”

            “I suppose that would be true. However, I have seen the essence of beings fade away. They grow dim. They decide they do not wish to exist any longer. They fade away and then, they are gone. Few choose to exist eternally. There are only two entities I know of that have been in existence since the beginning. Moreover, they are the quietist and dimmest on the planet. They do not convey much unless absolutely necessary. Most choose to end their own existence once they feel they have experienced enough. It is our way.”

            Kirk nodded, brow furrowed, “What about sickness? Disease? Are they present?”

            “Yes. The desire to stop existing. That is a sickness.”

            “I don’t understand. You just stated that your people choose to end their lives. If it is a choice, it cannot be a disease.”

            She sighed, her dark eyes churning, “I do not know how to explain it, Captain. It is both a choice, and a disease. Do you understand?”

            Kirk sighed, “I don’t.”

            She frowned, “I am sorry, Captain. I wish I could be clearer.”

            “It’s alright. We’ll figure it out later. I only have two more questions for you. Is that alright?”

            “Of course, Captain.”

            “Why is it that you look like Spock and Bones?” asked Kirk.

            “Hmm. I cannot say for certain, but I believe that it is because I must have used some of their essence to create a physical form. But I did not doing knowingly. It was reflexive. Instinct. I latched onto what I perceived to be solid. And so, here I am.” She shook her head, “I know this is confusing, Captain, believe me, it is confusing for myself as well. But I am telling the truth.”

            “Jim, I think that’s enough for tonight,” McCoy said, pushing himself from the wall.

            “Just one last question, Bones, I swear.”

            Kirk turned to look at McCoy. McCoy sighed, and waved a hand in the air with a ‘go-ahead’ gesture. Kirk faced the woman, who looked at him, her eyes fading to that bright blue once again.

            “Down on the planet, a larger entity confronted you. What happened there?” he asked.

            The girl bit her lip, and looked at McCoy before glancing toward a point slightly over Kirk’s shoulder, refusing to meet the captain’s gaze, “It was meant as a warning. He was warning me against becoming this, against making contact. He wished to frighten you and the others. He wanted me to reconsider my fascination with you. I refused. And he left.”

            McCoy noted the change in her behavior. He knew she wasn’t telling them everything. And he knew that Kirk knew it, too. Kirk stared at her, then nodded, “Alright. We can continue in the morning. I’m sure we’ll have more questions for you, then. Bones, you can escort her to quarters. There are a few available places on deck 4.”

            “I’d be delighted,” said McCoy.

            “Security will continue to be posted until I’ve conferred with Spock,” Kirk said firmly.

            McCoy started to protest, but the woman stopped him, “It is alright, Leonard. It is only natural. I would be surprised if the captain behaved any other way.”

            Kirk gave her a small smile, “Thank you. I will see you tomorrow, and we will continue this then.”

            “Of course, Captain. I look forward to it,” she stood up and extended a hand to the captain.

            Kirk raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Spock’s desire for minimal contact was not embedded within her. He grasped her hand, and his eyes widened. McCoy noted the hitch. He wondered if Kirk was experience the same flood of emotion that he had earlier on. Nodding to the woman, then to McCoy, Kirk left.

            “Well, let’s get a move on. I’m sure you’re sick of the sickbay,” McCoy joked.

            “Everything is new to me, Leonard. I find it all very fascinating,” she said honestly.

            McCoy fought the urge to roll his eyes. Another person who used “fascinating”. She said it just as Spock does, too. McCoy smiled, offered his arm and said, “May I escort you to your quarters?”

            “Yes, Leonard,” she rested a hand lightly on his arm. McCoy felt delighted at her very presence. He walked with her out of sickbay and headed toward deck 4.

~~~~~~~~~

            Upon arriving, McCoy showed her how to lock her door, how to use the comm system, how to access the Enterprise’s library, and where everything was.

            “Now, do you need anything else before I leave you?” McCoy asked.

            “No, I believe you have done more than enough for me. Thank you, Leonard,” she said.

            “Alright. If you need anything, just let me know.”

            She smiled warmly, her eyes glowing. She stepped toward Leonard, looking up at him.

            “You have done so much for me. More than you know. Thank you.”

            He returned the smile, “You are more than welcome.”

            He turned to leave.

            “Good-bye, Leonard.”

            He looked back at her, “It’s not ‘good-bye’, darlin’. It’s not forever. It’s just ‘goodnight’.”

            Her eyes sparkled brightly, and McCoy marveled at how expressive and explosive those eyes were. Then, it hit him.

            “You taking suggestions for a name?” he drawled.

            “Yes, if you have one,” she said.

            “What about Nova?”

            “Nova…” she murmured, “Why Nova?”

            “Well, a super nova is a huge explosion, brighter than anything in the universe. And you were an orb of light. And you carry that light behind your eyes. So…Nova.”

            She smiled, “I like it. I shall be Nova.”

            His heart leapt, “Then, goodnight, Nova.”

            “Goodnight, Leonard.”


	3. Chapter 3: Lullabies and Telepaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~-denotes POV change/passage of time/mindmeld

McCoy awoke earlier than he usually did next morning, and, after getting ready, left his quarters to meet with Nova. He knew she did know the layout of the ship and would need help getting around. As much as he would like to give her a tour, he had responsibilities, and his shift started in a few hours. He entered the turbo lift and headed for Deck 4. The doors slid open and McCoy walked down the corridor, coming to the security team standing outside Nova’s door. He cleared his throat, and the two crewmen looked at one another, then stepped aside. He knocked on the door.  
“Enter,” said Nova.  
McCoy stepped inside the moment the doors slid open, and was greeted by a very warm room. Nova was sitting beside the computer, and McCoy knew at once that she probably had spent all night there.  
“Good-mornin’, darlin’,” he smiled at her.  
“Good-morning, Leonard,” she replied, returning his smile.  
Nova shut off the computer system and stood up, “I hope you do not mind, I changed the atmosphere settings without asking. If you would prefer, I will change them back.”  
“These are your quarters. You set the atmosphere to whatever you find comfortable.”  
“Are your settings the same as mine?”  
“No, mine are a tad bit cooler. But Spock keeps his quarters warm. On his planet, the heat is intense and the air is thinner than your planet.”  
“Would you like me to alter the settings so that you may be more comfortable?”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. You keep your quarters the way you want them.”  
Her eyes danced, “Thank you, Leonard.”  
“Did you sleep at all, Nova?” he asked, using her adopted name. He could feel her delight; he could have sworn he even felt the way her heart leapt at the use of her name.  
“No,” she said, “I have never needed sleep.”  
“Our bodies need rest. Even if you are part Vulcan, Vulcan’s sleep, too. They can do without it for a lot longer than a human can, but they need it.”  
She stepped up to him, her eyes sparkling blue, “I feel fine. You could examine me, if you are concerned. But I feel fine.”  
McCoy pursed his lips, then sighed, “If you say that you’re alright, then I’ll let it slide. But I need you to try to get some sleep tonight, alright? It’s not natural to not sleep. At least for a humanoid.”  
“Okay. I shall endeavor to do so,” she beamed at him. She bit her lip, looking away, then looked up at him, “Would it be alright if I explored the ship today?”  
“As much as I would love to say ‘have at it!’, that decision is not mine to make. The Captain is the one who will determine what will be okay for you to do. In fact, he did want to continue his conversation from last night. We could meet him on his way to the Bridge, if you are up for it,” he smiled, knowing what her answer would be.  
“Yes! I would love that!”  
“Well, then,” again he held out his arm to her, “Shall we?”  
“We shall,” she linked her arm in his softly. The moment her hand was laid on his arm, he felt warmth spread through his entire being. Giddiness shuddered through him, and his heart seemed to fly in his chest. Nova gasped, and withdrew from him, staring.  
“Did you feel that?” she asked softly.  
“Did you?” he asked, noting how her eyes were flashing from brown to blue as her mind raced.  
“I…I felt something. I felt my own thoughts, my emotions, and some that did not belong to me. But I had not felt that while being a humanoid. It was common as an orb of light; it was how we conveyed our entities to one another. I had not expected to experience it as I am now.”  
“It’s not that far out of the ordinary, as far as ordinary can be. Vulcans have telepathic abilities. Spock was actually going to speak with you tonight about it,” he put a hand on her shoulder and felt her emotions churning within her.  
She nodded, still looking wary, and took another step back out of his grasp, “I would prefer not to make contact with another being until I can sort out why it is occurring. I apologize.”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me. Spock will be able to help you. Come on,” said the doctor, “Let’s see if we can’t catch the Captain.”  
The pair headed down to the cafeteria, followed by security, and found the captain sitting at a table with Spock. Both were engrossed in a game of three dimensional chess. McCoy and Nova approached them just as Spock made a final move.  
“Checkmate, Captain,” he said.  
Kirk sighed, “And I thought I had you this time.” He looked around. “Bones! And our guest. What can we do for you?”  
“Captain,” Nova stepped forward, “I wanted to know if you had any more questions for me.”  
“Not at the moment. Spock tells me he plans to meet with you at 2200 hours tonight. I said, why wait till then? Could we meet at 2000 hours in sickbay?”  
“I would be delighted, Captain,” Nova inclined her head.  
“Have you decided on a name for yourself?” he asked.  
“Yes, I have,” she smiled, “Leonard came up with the idea, and I thought that it was a nice choice. My name is Nova.”  
“That is a beautiful name,” said Kirk, “Then, Nova, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Spock, my First Officer.”  
Nova faced Spock, and nodded, “A pleasure, Mr. Spock. I am Nova.”  
“Indeed. An…interesting name choice. I look forward to our meeting this evening,” Spock’s eyes lingered on the distance between McCoy and Nova, and then his eyes met hers. She locked onto his gaze with her own, and inhaled sharply. She could feel her own mind reaching out for the Vulcan’s, whose fingers twitched on the table. She could feel the barriers around his mind hold her back gently, and she broke eye contact, facing the ceiling, breathing rather heavily, “I am…sorry, Commander. I did not mean to…”  
Her hands were shaking slightly as she attempted to control herself. McCoy reached out for her, but she held up a trembling hand and shook her head.  
“What happened? Spock?” Kirk turned to his science officer.  
“She definitely possesses telepathic abilities, Captain. And I believe she is only now becoming aware of how powerful they are. It seems that she cannot control it, and her consciousness is reaching out for contact. Whether consciously or not, she is aware that I have telepathic abilities, and she is attempting to touch another’s mind.”  
“Why haven’t Bones and I felt these affects?” asked Kirk.  
“I have, Jim,” said McCoy, staring at Nova, whose hands continued to shake. She hugged herself, attempting to breathe slowly. “But not to the extent Spock says. It’s brief.”  
“That is because I believe that, even now, she is holding back with everything she has,” Spock said quietly, “She does not wish to overwhelm anyone. It is a difficult struggle to maintain, particularly if one does not have the training necessary to cope with it. Even now, I am aware of her emotions.”  
McCoy nodded. He, too, could feel her fear; he could feel her drowning in a desperate attempt to stay afloat, “Can she feel what we feel, Spock?”  
“I believe she can. I believe that this confined way of existing is difficult for her, so that, even without outside stimuli, her own internal state is too much.”  
“Suggestions, Spock?” Kirk glanced at Nova, whose eyes were now closed.  
“I suggest she return to her quarters. Food can be brought to her, but she is clearly overwhelmed being around so many other people,” Spock rose from his seat, his eyes on Nova.  
Taking a steadying breath, she opened her eyes, but did not make eye contact, “I am…alright, Commander. You are correct,” she took another deep breath, “in the fact that I am overwhelmed. I am used to this feeling of vastness, but I did not expect other beings to be so…” she struggled to find the right word, “…luminous? Does that make sense?”  
“In a way,” acknowledged Spock.  
“And while I am used to the vastness, I am not used to it being contained. I existed as the air did. Everywhere, all at once,” her eyes never left the ceiling.  
“I suggest, Doctor, that you return her to her quarters,” Spock said, “Until I am able to return with her to assist.”  
“Spock, is she a danger to anyone?” Kirk asked.  
McCoy shot the captain a reproachful look, “Jim, she’d never-”  
“Yes, Captain,” she said, her hands shaking again, “There is no telling how I will continue to react. But it…” she drew a shakey breath and spoke through gritted teeth, “…it is impossible for me to control this…It comes in waves and I cannot stop it.”  
McCoy felt so helpless. Again, he reached for her, and again she shook her head.  
“Get her back to her room. We’ll clear the deck temporarily. Spock, you and I will see if Scotty is available after his routine engine check. He will take over on the Bridge along with Lieutenant Shulter. We will meet Bones in Nova’s quarters.”  
Spock nodded, “Understood.” He strode out of the room to fetch Lieutenant Shulter. Kirk walked over to the com, and hit it, “Attention, this is the captain speaking. Any crewmen on deck 4 will temporarily vacate the entire deck immediately until further notice. Nothing to be concerned with, just precautionary measures. Kirk out.” Kirk turned to McCoy, “Get her out of here, Bones. Stay with her. I’ll get Doctor Galen to cover for you in sickbay.”  
McCoy nodded, and walked toward Nova, whose eyes were closed again, “Nova? Darlin’, I’m gonna take you back to your room now, okay?”  
She nodded, exhaling slowly. He stood behind her.  
“Turn around, darlin’,” he said, quietly, “And just follow the sound of my voice. I’ll let you know of any turns we may come upon, alright?”  
Again, she nodded, her arms around herself again, her fingernails digging into her own flesh. McCoy kept up a steady stream of soothing words, directing her when she needed prompting. They arrived at her room, and the door slid open. The pair stepped inside, security leaving them per Kirk’s orders to evacuate. McCoy had led her to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, still looking at the ceiling. McCoy drew up a chair right in front of her. He couldn’t help but feel slightly helpless. He was a doctor. He even studied psychology. Hell, he’d become almost an expert in the psychological effects one can suffer from being in space too long. He should be able to help her cope, even if he wasn’t a telepath.  
“Nova, look at me,” he said softly.  
She shook her head, “I do not think…that is wise…”  
He could feel her struggling, and he hated it.  
“This is all new to you. Let me help,” McCoy reached out again, but she drew back.  
“Leonard…I do not wish to…” she let the sentence hang in the air, unsure of how her abilities would affect him.  
“I’m a doctor, and I say that you need some help. Just take my hand, alright?” he drawled, “You’ll be fine. I promise.”  
She hesitated, then reached out with a trembling hand, bringing her gaze down to meet the doctor’s. Her eyes seemed rather wet, and McCoy noted the light flickering in them. She was not just afraid. She was terrified. McCoy reached out one last time, and Nova did not draw away. She grasped his hand firmly, gasping and shaking as her emotions flooded into him and vice versa. McCoy gasped, too. Her panic was overwhelming. He felt as though he was falling, hurtling through space with no indication of when it would end, wondering when he would inevitably break once he landed. He could hear a rushing in his ears. She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her hand with his left, and placed his right hand on her neck, thumb on her cheek. He began to rub his thumb back and forth, while squeezing her hand firmly. He breathed in and out slowly and steadily. She mimicked his breathing, placing her free hand on top of his hand. As slow as dripping molasses, McCoy could feel her panic fading. He struggled to find a way to distract her.  
“I’ll bet you never heard of a lullaby before,” he murmured.  
She shook her head, closing her eyes slowly as she breathed in and out.  
“Well, there’s this one and I think it suits you. Lullabies are little songs that we usually sing to children to ease their fears. It’s about light. If you’d like, I could play it for you on the computer.”  
He made to stand and let go, but she tightened her grip on both of his hands, her panic rising. Please don’t leave me. Her voice echoed inside his head, and his eyes widened.  
“I’m right here, Nova. I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he said.  
She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, “Sing it?”  
“What?”  
“Sing it…please?” she asked.  
“Well…” McCoy nodded, “Alright, but let me just say that I tried to spare you this horrible fate. Me singing, I mean.”  
She managed a small smile, and McCoy grinned. He took a breath and began to sing.  
“Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are.”  
Her smile widened slightly, and he continued, “When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.”  
Her panic was fading faster now, and her emotions were being reeled in. McCoy no longer felt her panic within himself. The whole time, his eyes never left hers.  
“Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.”  
She had started to hum along with him, her voice melodically breath-taking. McCoy kept singing softly to her, his thumb caressing her cheek gently.  
“In the dark blue skies you keep, and often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.”  
The hand he held was relaxing, and no longer shaking.  
“As your bright and tiny spark, lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are. Twinkle, twinkle little star.”  
“Twinkle, twinkle little star,” she whispered softly, “How I wonder what you are.”  
McCoy smiled at her, “Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.”  
“Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky,” she sang.  
“Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are,” McCoy sang, and Nova joined him for a final, “How I wonder what you are.”  
He could still feel the ebbs and flows of her emotional current, but it was not overpowering any longer. She was calm and coherent. He let go of her hand and let his other hand fall back.  
“Leonard…” she placed her hand on his cheek, and conveyed her sense of safety, comfort, and gratitude that filled her up inside, all while caressing his cheek lightly with her thumb. He swallowed down the lump that had risen in his throat unexpectedly, and smiled at her.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Enter,” called Nova.  
Spock walked inside, followed closely by Captain Kirk. Spock stopped short, staring at Nova, who had let her hand fall from McCoy’s face the moment the two officers had knocked, “Fascinating. You seem to be remarkably calmer.”  
“What can I say, Mr. Spock? Your doctor is a very skilled healer.”  
“Indeed.”  
He strode over to Nova. McCoy vacated the chair in front of her, and stood beside Kirk instead. Spock sat, his eyes locked with Nova’s.  
“You are telepathic,” Spock stated simply, “And as a telepath, you have a responsibility to control your emotions and mind. You have the ability to influence others, and a responsibility to not take advantage of innocents. With your permission, I would like to initiate a mind-meld with you.”  
“Mind-meld?” asked Nova.  
“It is a telepathic connection between two beings in which the minds become one. It is a very unsettling experience if one does not know what to expect. And if you ask me to leave your mind, I will do so immediately. For a Vulcan to force themselves mentally on another is one of the most heinous crimes on my planet. I will do nothing that will make you uncomfortable.”  
Nova bit her lip, then nodded, “Alright, let us try it.”  
Spock reached out for her, and touched the points on her face needed for the meld.  
“My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts. Our minds are drifting closer. Closer…We are one…”

~~~~~~~~~

Spock found it difficult to maintain his composure within Nova’s mind. She was bright, the same way McCoy was, with a passion for life. Her emotions flowed freely, and destructively.  
“You must reign in your emotions,” Spock said to her.  
Nova answered, her voice booming, “But how?”  
“Allow your consciousness to touch mine. I shall show you.”  
He felt her draw close and then, as gently as she could, she allowed herself to see into his mind. Flashes of memory overwhelmed her. Duties aboard the Enterprise, and missions that he had been sent on. Spock set aside most of the memories, and projected his methods for control.  
‘It is…difficult,” she said, attempting to imitate him.  
“You will not be able to control everything right away. It takes discipline and practice, neither of which you have had. But if you apply basic techniques, and meditate daily, it should not be exceedingly difficult to prevent your emotions from overwhelming yourself, nor for you to keep other’s consciousness out of your mind.”  
She shuddered and her voice was suddenly loud again, “Can I kill someone with this ability? Is it possible that I may unintentionally kill someone if I do not control myself?”  
Spock felt his entire body seize at the onslaught of guilty emotion that emanated from Nova.  
“Nova.”  
Nova’s consciousness shuddered again and she pulled back, “I am sorry. I didn’t not mean to do that. I was…concerned.”  
“It is highly unlikely that you could accidentally kill someone with this ability. Intentionally, you could not only kill, you could drive them to insanity.”  
“Can I perform a mind-meld?”  
“Absolutely not,” Spock said firmly, “You neither have the training, nor the ability to do so. You are not to attempt a mind meld under any circumstances. The result could be disastrous. Those who cannot meld properly can damage themselves and those they meld with. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I will show you how to erect barriers in your mind, so that you may protect yourself.”  
Spock continued to instruct her, then, once she had an understanding, he withdrew from the meld.

~~~~~~~~~

If McCoy hadn’t known that separating the pair of them would cause damage, he would have leapt up and ripped them apart. At more than one point, Spock’s body shook violently, and Nova shook with him. Spock even stopped breathing for twenty seconds. McCoy’s heart was racing and he was more than relieved when Spock lowered his hand, and the two were separated again.  
“I believe,” Spock said, breathing in a little deeper than usual as if to catch his breath, “Nova has an idea of how to control herself. I will be meditating with her every other day until she can apply herself.”  
Nova nodded, “Mr. Spock has graciously agreed to assist me. And I am grateful for any and all help I receive.” She smiled at the Vulcan, who nodded toward her.  
“She is no threat to us or the crew, Captain. I do not believe she will require security.”  
“Very well, Spock,” said Kirk, “I’m glad we’ve got that squared away. If you need anything, Nova, call us.”  
“I shall. Thank you, Captain. Commander,” she nodded at both of them. McCoy beamed at her. Spock and the Captain took their leave, returning to the bridge.  
Nova looked at McCoy, “I am alright, Leonard.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Then why do I feel concern radiating from you?”  
McCoy sighed, “You and Spock looked like you were struggling. I was worried that a mind-meld might do more harm than good. But Spock knows what he’s doing, and I trust him. I just was…concerned for you.”  
She crossed the room, and stood in front of him, “I am fine, Leonard. Really.”  
She reached out and laid a hand on his cheek again, attempting to reassure him. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, placing his hand over hers. He pulled her hand away from his cheek and brought it to his lips briefly.  
“I’ve gotta go check on sickbay. Let me know if you need anything, darlin’,” he said, and grinned.  
He turned and left her. She was glad to be alone, because she needed time to figure out why her heart was racing.


End file.
